


Criminal

by LittleAgr0n



Series: Faberry Week Summer 2k15 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAgr0n/pseuds/LittleAgr0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chance of two people trying to rob the same bank at the same time is pretty slim. But Rachel and Quinn managed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy we're all caught up! here it is. faberry as criminals. i never thought i'd write anything like this tbh. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy it!

 

This was her second job of the week. Rachel wasn't a fan of robbing two places in such a short amount of time. For some reason, it felt as though the probability of getting caught on the second run went through the roof. As a result, she was a lot more nervous than usual. There was no real reason for the increased nerves though. As she thought she was more likely to be caught, she was a lot more careful than usual. If Rachel Berry was one thing it was careful. So a double amount of careful meant that she was pretty much safe from being arrested.

 

However, she couldn't have turned the job down, anyway. If she didn't get the money for her boss, she'd be done for. The nicest thing she'd do is cut off Rachel's pinky finger. Going to jail would probably be a more welcome situation. The brunette didn't really want to think about it. Instead, she walked quietly to the back of the bank. Heel to toes. Heel to toes.

 

Tonight wasn't a hard job, though. It was a small bank and its customers were mainly old people who took out little money at once. So the money Rachel would find wouldn't be much at all. Not in comparison to other jobs she’d had, anyway. There was no way she’d be bringing out millions after this run.

 

The brunette was about to open the door to go into the room where all the money was kept when she heard a noise. Someone else was in there. Rachel looked up to the sky, willing for someone or something to save her from being caught. When she looked to the source of the noise, she saw a woman on the other side of the room. By the looks of her figure, she was in top physical condition. A small amount of hair was visible beneath her hat and it showed blonde against the woman’s black clothes. Was she robbing the bank too? Rachel ignored that thought. It was ridiculous. Of course she wasn’t It was just wishful thinking. This was it. She was about to be arrested and her life would go downhill from here on out.

 

Rachel tried her best to stay put and be as still as possible. She slowed her breathing down so that the sound could hardly be heard.

 

“Hey!” The woman called.

 

Rachel winced.

 

“What are you doing?!” The blonde shouted, walking closer to the brunette. A look of surprise crossed her face. “I cannot believe it.” She ran her hand over her hat as if she was brushing hair back. “Are you robbing this place too?”

 

“Just.. keep your voice down.” Rachel pleaded quietly.

 

“You scared someone’ll hear us?” The blonde asked cockily. “The only reason anyone would know we were in here is if they saw us. They can’t hear us from out there. So are you worried about being seen? Aren’t you good enough to get in and out secretly?”

 

“I am most definitely good enough to get in without people seeing me. I’ll have you know-”

 

“Aha so you are a robber.” The blonde robber cut her off and smiled. “Nice to meet you. This isn’t half a coincidence. Fancy two burglars taking the same place in one night.”

 

Rachel sighed. It was annoying enough that another person was trying to rob the same bank. What made it worse is how much this one seemed to talk. “I realise this isn’t ideal but I really need this job. My boss will murder me if I don’t come out successful.”

 

“Now, now.” The other robber teased. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early to be asking favours? We don’t even know each other.” She held her hand out. “You can call me Q.”

 

Hesitantly Rachel shook it. “Call me Berry.”

 

“More like call me later, am I right, hottie?” Q looked Rachel up and down shamelessly, allowing herself to lick her lips.

 

Rachel rolled her eyes. She had enough of that from sleazy men in her line of work. Although with Q she didn’t mind too much. She just felt as though she needed to react as though she was disgusting.

 

There was a crash.

 

Both girls took a sharp intake of breath. They were definitely in for it now. In a moment of sheer desperation, Q stepped forward, pushing Rachel against the wall and started kissing her.

 

Rachel turned her head to the side. “Not that I’m complaining but what the heck do you think you’re doing?!” If Q wasn’t stood there, she would have stomped her foot.

 

“Trust me.” Q whispered as she began kissing Rachel once more.

 

This time Rachel began kissing back, pushing off slightly from the wall and enjoying the feel of Q pushing her back. Q’s lips were soft and they glided smoothly across Rachel’s own. The blonde caught Rachel’s bottom lip between her teeth, teasing her. Q’s tongue traced where her teeth had been. Rachel was now very aware of everything about the blonde. How the girl’s hands were moving from her belt loops to skin. How her nose bumped her own. How she could feel her own heartbeat increasing and her breath getting short. She was about to moan when-

 

“HEY! OI!” A man’s voice called through the empty building. “GET OUT OF HERE.” His voice lowered to speaking level when he spoke to his partner. “It’s just a couple of kids getting happy with each other, Chris.” He approached the two girls slowly. “You two need to get out of here. We almost had a whole squad out after you. The report came through saying that it was an armed robbery.” He shook his head. “If you kids want to get it on with a risk, do it somewhere in an alley somewhere.”

 

“Sorry, officer.” Q spoke up. Rachel was surprised at how innocent she sounded. She was also surprised that he thought they were a pair of teenagers. It was a lucky mistake for him to make. “We didn’t mean to cause any harm. We’ll take this somewhere private.” And with that she grabbed Rachel’s hand and the pair left and walked to a nearby park. Neither spoke before they were sure they were completely out of earshot.

 

“Thank god for that.” Rachel breathed out, relieved. “Thank you, Q. It was an interesting way to get out of trouble but it seemed to work. I owe you.” Rachel held her hand out for the blonde to shake.

 

Q shook the brunette’s hand and smirked. “A handshake is an interesting way to thank me after what we were doing mere minutes ago.” She looked at Rachel through her eyelashes. “And, correct me if I’m wrong, but you seemed to enjoy that kiss. A lot.”

 

Rachel was glad for the darkness as it hid her blush. “You are a good kisser.”

 

“Damn straight.” Q smirked. “I’m also a good I'm also very good at my job." She grinned as she opened her bag to show Rachel an abundance of notes inside.

 

Rachel gave a low whistle. That was brilliantly impressive. "You managed to get it before we met, right?”

 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Q began taking the money out of her bag.

 

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked, her eyes darting around to see if anyone was watching. If someone saw the amount of money in Q’s bag, they would be in for it.

 

“Isn’t is obvious?” Q said, holding it out. “I’m giving it to you.”

 

The brunette had to take a step back. Surely she’d heard that wrong. “What?”

 

“Pardon is more polite, don’t you think?” The blonde teased. “I said I’m giving it to you.”

 

“I don’t-” Rachel was speechless. “I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s pretty simple, really.” Q smiled. “You have an awful boss. I’m my own boss. I’m living comfortably at the minute. Tonight was just supposed to be some fun. Turns out I had a great time.” She had the decency to look a little shy. “You need it more than me. And besides, I think I’ll see you again sometime. I have no doubt that you’ll want to repay me at some point so we can sort things out then.” Then a smirk etched across her face again. She was back to her cheeky, crude self. “What I really want to see you again for, though, is something you’ll need your fingers for. So I’m doing us both a favour.” The blonde winked at Rachel.

 

“I’m going to ignore that last comment.” Rachel blushed. “Thank you. So much.”

  
“Don’t mention it, cutie.” Q turned to leave. When she was just in earshot, she spoke one last time. “See you around, sweetcheeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this was so short.. i'm not very good with crime. i can promise that the next one will be longer though! :) thank you for reading!


End file.
